The analysis of the structure, organization and sequence of nucleic acid molecules is of profound importance in the prediction, diagnosis and treatment of human and animal disease, in forensics, in epidemiology and public health, and in the elucidation of the factors that control gene expression and development. Methods for immobilizing nucleic acids are often important in these types of analyses. Three areas of particular importance involve hybridization assays, nucleic acid sequencing, and the analysis of genomic polymorphisms.